


the one with the shirt stealer

by orphan_account



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Is… Is that my shirt?” Joey asks even though he already knows the answer. That is his favorite Knicks jersey, bought to him by Chandler a few years ago.“...Yes.” Chandler replies, “Is that a problem? ‘Cause I can take it off if you want to.”“No, no, no, don’t!” The sentence left Joey’s lips a bit louder than he intended to. “I mean, it’s not like I wouldn’t want to see you without it,” Chandler rolls his eyes. “but you look kind of… cute in it.”
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 5
Kudos: 388





	the one with the shirt stealer

Joey wakes up from his bed, alone - though he certainly didn’t fall asleep without company. Chandler was probably gone to work already. But wait. That couldn’t be it. Today was Sunday, so Chandler should be here, cuddling with Joey. The dark-haired man rose from the bed, to find his boyfriend so he could drag him back to bed.

As he steps out of the bedroom, Joey notices his boyfriend standing behind the kitchen counter, making some breakfast. The only odd thing about this situation was Chandler’s shirt. Since it wasn’t actually Chandler’s shirt, but Joey’s. The same shirt that was thrown on the floor in the heat of last night.

“Morning…” Chandler says, sounding a bit sleepy and totally ignoring the fact that he is wearing Joey’s shirt.

“Is… Is that my shirt?” Joey asks even though he already knows the answer. That is his favorite Knicks jersey, bought to him by Chandler a few years ago.

“...Yes.” Chandler replies, “Is that a problem? ‘Cause I can take it off if you want to.”

“No, no, no, don’t!” The sentence left Joey’s lips a bit louder than he intended to. “I mean, it’s not like I wouldn’t want to see you without it,” Chandler rolls his eyes. “but you look kind of… cute in it.”

Joey smiles a bit sheepishly as Chandler squints his eyes, totally baffled by the compliment Joey had just given him. Chandler wasn’t cute, no. He was a hot and handsome like a man should be, not cute and adorable like some animal baby. 

“Really? Cute’s all you’re giving me right now? How about, I don’t know, handsome, hot, attractive?”

“Nope, just cute.”

///

Later that same day, after Joey had gotten Chandler to get back in bed with him to cuddle, Chandler decides to go grab a coffee downstairs, as Joey leaves for an audition. As he steps into the cafe, he can quickly see that - surprise, surprise - some of the gang is already there. Phoebe’s telling about the girl he had gone on a date with the other night. It’s pretty easy for him to just join in the conversation and sit down on the leathery couch. As he does though, Rachel interrupts Phoebe’s story and points out:

“Chandler, isn’t that Joey’s shirt you’re wearing?”

“Well, technically it’s mine since I bought it but yes.”

“Aw, you two are disgustingly cute.” Rachel smiles that adorable little smile she always had on her lips when she was feeling happy for someone else. Phoebe and Monica agreed with her, smiling widely. 

“How come you’ve never worn Joey’s clothes before? You’ve been going out for, what, six months now?” Chandler’s a bit surprised about the amount of questions a simple relationship such as wearing his boyfriend’s shirt raises questions.

“Well, Mon’,” Chandler replies. “we discussed this for a long time, but now I think we’re ready to take that step in our relationship.”

“No, you don’t get it!” Rachel insists. “It’s like a thing. You know, the morning after some of the best sex you’ve ever had, wearing his shirt that’s a bit oversized on you-”

“I have to disagree with you on that. Unless you think this is oversized.” Chandler pulled the bottom of the jersey a little, to show that it fit him quite nicely. The two didn’t have a big height difference - actually, Chandler was taller than Joey - so whatever fit the other, would fit the other as well. 

“Oh, shut up.” Rachel pushes Chandler playfully. “It’s just so great that you guys have made it this far.”

“It’s not like we’ve gotten married or something, Rach’, it’s just a shirt.”

“Well you should be ready for that too. You know, sharing clothes is the first step on the path to being a married couple.” Chandler sighs at Rachel’s remark, but can’t help but to think what would it be like being married to Joey. The thought makes him smile widely, making his friends around him question his sanity as the man zones out with a big grin on his face. But he couldn’t care less about the people around him. All he needed was Joey.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!! I hoped you like my little fic, it's actually the first one I've ever written for this fandom and this pairing. Hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Please remember to leave kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
